Space Engineers Tank Battles Wiki
Welcome to the SETB Wiki! Our Wiki Page This is official wiki for the SETB group. Here is where you can find different user generated vast, expansive lore and Universes that is all fresh from our minds. below you can find a variety of lore, from simplistic to hyper detailed. Giving life to reasons, like giving a tank we've made a back story, a role and purpose or going into the political structures and events that shape a universe, SETB is proud to host such a large base of creative individuals. We primary use factions as a way to Role Play scenarios in our universes and to also cross-mix universes to come up with Impov scenarios, which turn into sometimes wacky, intense or fun ways for people to learn about someones lore. However we are welcoming to people who solely want to share there lore and talk about it. FAQ SETB (Space Engineers Tank Battles) is a friendly community of passionate tank builders and also Sci-Fi nerds in the space voxel sandbox game; Space Engineers. We're a group that is primary based on Discord and a steam group. We build tanks and battle in private or organised matchmaking's. We also host more competitive monthly events, where tankers will compete to get a top spot as an Ace tanker. These monthly events are announced in both our discord and steam. So pop in if your interested. ''-now with More Bias!-'' join our discord today! The Multiverse HDC UNIVERSE About: The possibilities and horrors of what our Universe may be Made by: IsEstredundant Middle of Nowhere universe About: An increasingly-complex universe in the midst of design. Welcome to MoNU, just remember to pack snacks for your trip. Made by: JETforce QI UNIVERSE About: (one or two paragraphs) Made by: (discord username) IPDO+GaW UNIVERSE About: (one or two paragraphs) Made by: (discord username) Orionverse About: Information removed due to security concerns. Made by: DFC Chief Engineer Mars Wars Universe About: After Earth was ravaged by the aftereffects of the greatest war humanity has ever seen - World War 3 - the remaining remnants rushed to their only other possible home - Mars. Now, the governments that rose from the ashes of the old war again on the Red Planet's surface, threatening to finish what their ancestors started, and wipe out humanity for good: only time will tell. Made by: TheSilverInfinity, & McTec Industries Harkaria Wars Universe About: A universe filled with war, sketchy alliances, and space debris. Taking place in around the 3100’s, many of humanity’s technologies have been lost and have humanity has been essentially sent back to the 2000’s. All the worlds nations have drifted away from each other politically and dislike each other. The Milky Way galaxy has become inhospitable, the German Reich has resurfaced, Britian has turned fascist, the USSR has resurfaced with China as the main leader, and a giant all out war centered around a small, remote star system is in progress. Made by: Ectogaming20 [[Star Empire|'Star Empire']] About: In progress Made by: Voss The Aeonic Coalition About: A Universe ravaged by endless wars of attrition since their first voyage outwards in the 2050s. In the 2150s, technology has stagnated. Many vehicles are very similar to ones used in the early twentieth century. The only real advantage any faction, centering on the Aeonic Coalition, has, is their development of Armored Combat Frames, or ACFs. ACFs dominate the battlefields of the future, smashing infantry underfoot, blowing massive holes in tanks with experimental cannons, even engaging aircraft with their feet on the ground. The future is a scary place and for the Aeonic Coalition, it holds both endless promise and unknown dangers. Made by: Spacy/Zero/Aeon. Factions Here are our current factions often used in Role-playing scenarios MNI_Logo_refit.jpg|Middle of Nowhere Industries|link=http://space-engineers-tank-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Middle_of_Nowhere_Industries Sedna Galactic logo.png|Sedna Galactic SII_Logo_2Aa.png|Starlet Impact Industries|link=http://space-engineers-tank-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Starlet_Impact_Industries C82a515053d0a60ca8aac4892f9ad7152a6aec05 full.jpg|PZK|link=http://space-engineers-tank-battles.wikia.com/wiki/PZK IPDO flag layout 2 3.jpg|Imperial Planetary Dominion of Orion|link=http://space-engineers-tank-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Planetary_Dominion_of_Orion Guardian's Watch's Emblem small 2.png|Kingdom of the Guardian's Watch|link=http://space-engineers-tank-battles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Guardians_Watch HVKInd Logo.png|HAV0K Industries Flag logo.png|Quantum Industries|link=https://space-engineers-tank-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Quantum_Industries pobrane.png|Star Empire Aeonic Coalition Flag.jpg|The Aeonic Coalition|link=https://space-engineers-tank-battles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Aeonic_Coalition Updates Category:Browse